Sexy Shinagami
by KitsuneandNaruto
Summary: Samuru Usagi has heard about the Kria cases, but how will he react when a good looking Shinagami untrusts him with her notebook?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It's been three years since Yagami Light was Kira. Yui was sitting on the edge of a ragged cliff in the shinagami realm, contemplating her situation. Life was so boring now, and after the whole deal of how Kira ended the first time, she was interested to see how a human under her notebook would fare. She had been watching over a certain human for a while, he was smart, generally friendly, and not half bad looking. Yui immediately took back that last observation, it would be wrong to think those things, after all, she wasn't human. But she wished she was. She stood up and walked, she had made a decision, and no way in hell was she going to sit around like an idiot. She smiled at the idea of the last thought, as if it were even possible for her to go to hell. She walked, oblivious, through a card game other shinagami were absorbed in.

"Yui, you ruined the game!" Another shinagami shouts after her, and she looks back only briefly to give a curt laugh.

"I have my own game to play, you can play all the cards you'd like, but I need something more." With that she takes off, her black wings carrying her to the human's world. _This is it, should be interesting._

Chapter 1

Samuru Usagi sat in his classroom on the second story of his middle school, bored. The sensei was reviewing a test that he had already received a perfect score on, so it was pointless to listen much. He looks out the window to the grassy lawn that sat beside the building. Some of his obsidian black hair creeped in front of his vision and he blinked to fluff it away. He opened his deep blue eyes again and looked to the lawn, but something was different. In the center of a patch of wildflowers there was a dark object, unidentifiable from this distance. _I'll check it out after I get out of this hell hole. _He sighs and turns back to the class, it was almost time to leave and it had to appear he was paying at least some attention, or he'd be called after class for another 'talk' about how even if he does understand what's going on, he needs to pay attention.

"Alright, you may go. Have a good evening everyone." The sensei leans against his desk and everyone stands to leave. Samuru stands, no emotion obvious on his face. He walks with some of his classmates to the door. "Mister Usagi," _Not again,_ he thinks to himself. He puts on a brave face and turns around.

"Yes, sir?"

"Congratulations on your perfect score." Samuru takes in his words and nods. _That was strange_. He turns and walks into the hall, and down to the first floor. He walks out the door and to the bundle of flowers he had noticed earlier, and sure enough there was a dark shape hidden among them. As he neared them, he recognized the shape of a note book. He looked around to see if anyone was observing him and everyone was involved in little conversations or other, more private things. Samuru bends down and picks up the note book and written on the front is "Death Note". He looks at it for a moment, curious.

"Samuru! I finally found you, why didn't you stand by doors like usual?" Samuru's best friend rushes toward him. Kai, the two of them had been close since about forever. She stops in front of him and glances at the notebook. "What's that?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Samuru shoves the notebook in his bag and looks back. "Sorry, you wanted to say something?"

"Oh nothing much, I just thought if you didn't have anything planned for the weekend we could-"

"I have to study."

"O-Oh, right I shouldn't have asked." Kai liked Samuru, but wouldn't admit it was anything more than friendship. She didn't want to ruin what she already had, but it made her upset when he turned her down for studying. "Samu,"

"Oh no," Samuru rolls his eyes.

"What!"

"You only call me by that pet name when you want something. But I can't, I have to review everything that's going on in the police department, and on top of my school work that's at least two hours."

"But, you've been working so hard, you deserve a break, I'm sure your uncle would understand if you put off just once." Samuru's uncle had taken interest in his desire to be a police officer, and provided him with minor cases to look over and work on. Generally he would only get ones the police had solved, but not released to the public yet, but occasionally he would get one they were stumped on. Recently there had been a few rapes and break ins and somehow, Samuru had thought they were related. He couldn't just drop everything because Kai was lonely, he had a responsibility to his uncle.

"I'm sorry, I promised."

"Can we at least walk home together?" Kai fingers at the hem of her skirt, giving a pathetic stare, Samuru gives in.

"Sure."

Samuru walks through the door and his mother greets him.

"Samuru how was school?" She looks up from the pan of rice she was preparing for their supper.

"Fine, another perfect test score. I'll be upstairs; I have some things I still have to finish on the latest case Diasuke sent me." Samuru began to climb the stairs but his mother stopped him about halfway up.

"Oh, I almost forgot, your desk lamp has been flicking on and off all day. I thought it might be an electrical problem, but everything else seemed fine. Maybe the light bulb needs changed."

"Yeah, maybe." Samuru climbs the rest of the way up the stairs. _I just changed the bulb, what the hell? _He opens the door and his lamp is off, he walks over and turns it on. The room is illuminated and there's some sort of shadow on top of the sheets on his bed. He jumps back, but looks closer. It looked like a girl. She had pale skin, long dark brown, almost black, hair, long black lashes, and she was wearing a short black dress that looked ragged and ripped at the bottom. The dress was sleeveless and lay almost perfectly to define her figure. She wore no shoes, but it almost looked like she had anklets made of the same ragged material as her dress that covered her ankles and part of the top of her foot. Her eyes were closed and she faced Samuru, practically sleeping. In a weird sort of dark way, she looked almost angelic. Almost as if she could sense Samuru's quickened breath her eyes flutter open. They were a strong shade of red, and as she sat up Samuru could see small folded wings against her back. She looks at him with a blank expression, and almost as if she's entertained by his terror, smirks.

"Hey, you're finally here."

"Wh-what are you? Who are you? Why are you in my room?" Samuru is so terrified and confused he backs up against the wall an arm's length away from the door. Some of his hair falls in front of his face, and this girl stands up and walks over to him. She pushes his hair out of the way, and he cringes at her touch, it was ice cold.

"You shouldn't be afraid of me; if you accept we're gonna be best pals.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Okay, I totally messed up uploading the next chapter. Sorry for any confusion_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

This girl just stood in front of Samuru and half smiled. Her gaze traveled from his face down his chest and stopped at one of the buttons on his blazer. She flicks her gaze back to his face and gave a toothy grin, her teeth being much whiter than Samuru had expected.

"Random question; do you have any apples, or maybe a banana?" She tips her head to the side and her gaze softens. She carefully chews at her bottom lip and blinks before returning her gaze to her original wide eyed stare.

"Wh-what are you?" Samuru tries to catch his breath. _This is beyond creepy._

"Have you never heard of a shinagami?" She steps closer, taking advantage of his back against the wall. She sets her hands loosely around his neck and gives a questioning glance. "and have we forgotten about my fruit?"

"Tell me," Samuru draws in a quick breath and swallows before continuing. "your name."

"Ah, not even twenty minutes together and you already wanna know my name. We're just getting along," She leans closer, practically speaking into Samuru's neck. "Swimmingly." She said the word with so much cool breath, and in such a seductive way, that Samuru had to cut out any teenage fantasies.

"Your, name." Closing his eyes and doing everything in his power to stay calm, he repeats himself with more force.

"Yui; I must ask you Samuru," Samuru's eyes jerk open at the mention of his name, for some odd reason he hadn't expected her to know it. "Do you find me, seductive, attractive, are your thoughts just reeling with different ways you could defile me? I'll tell you something though, you might have possession of that notebook, but it's, still, mine." Samuru trys to catch his breath again and Yui gives a breathy laugh, and she's still so close he can feel her breath, but it had changed from icy to fiery.

"Yui, please get off me. " Yui complies and steps back to the bed sitting down like a real girl and crossing her legs. Samuru regains his  
>composure and prepares himself to say something.<p>

"Look at you." Yui's expression is a cross between confused and concerned. "You're sweating." Samuru wipes his forehead and discovers that  
>she's right, it glistens with wetness. "If you took off that blazer of yours I bet you a glass of apple juice you'd feel better." She playfully smiles, making a petty bet obviously brought her some sort of joy, and she kept bringing up fruit.<p>

"No thanks; now why are you here?"

"You found a notebook earlier, no?"

"I found one, yes."

"It used to belong to me. I dropped it, you found it, we're allies if you accept."

"Accept; accept what?"

"Please say you'll use it, I didn't waste a trip here to have you reject me."

"What are you talking about?" Aggravation gets the better of Samuru and his voice raises.

"Darling you can scream and shout all you like but no one but you can see or hear me. Aside from other shinagami's that is."

"What?"

"You touched the notebook, now you can see me. The death note has the power to take lives, and that power has officially been entrusted to you, should you accept."

"What?"

"You can't tell me you didn't read any of it. The guidelines are in there for a reason."

"Guidelines?"

"You're starting to get on my nerves. I came from the shinagami realm and dropped that notebook. You picked it up and it officially became entrusted to you. There are rules written inside on how it works, but to summarize quickly; You write a name while you think of someone and 40 seconds later they die. And here I thought you were a smart kid." Yui begins to pick at the end of her dress and pays no attention to Samuru.

"I am smart, but when you walk into your room after finding a notebook and see a, girl, laying in your bed certain things don't connect." Samuru steps forward from the wall to give a small glare to Yui.

"Look, just get me something to eat and read the damn rules and we'll go from there; Kay?"

"What would you like?" Samuru gives up on trying arguing with Yui, and finally begins to grasp the weight of the situation.

"As previously stated, apples, bananas, I've suddenly taken a new interest in strawberries; really any of those will please me." Yui flips around  
>to lie on her stomach and waves her feet in the air. She gives another toothy smile to Samuru and he just trys to keep a steady pace of breathing. <em>I'm screwed, there's no way I'll be able to handle this.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**_YAY! I realized, I havent updated this in a while, so, this one's for you guys._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Samuru walks back downstairs and his mother is just finishing cooking their dinner. He smiles at her and walks into the kitchen, to the fridge. He grabs the first fruit he finds, a small apple and puts it in his blazer pocket. It looks in conspicuous enough and just to give opening the fridge apparent purpose, he pulls out the juice his mother had made for their dinner and makes his way around the table filling each of the three glasses. His mother thanks him and he gives the excuse that he'll just finish and close up his things upstairs and be right back down to meet his father at the door. With an understanding nod, his mother lets him go and Samuru stalks back upstairs. Finding nothing in his room, he starts to wonder if you just imagined the whole Yui thing. He pulls the apple out of his pocket and just looks as the light reflects off of it. A pair of thin arms snake their way around his neck and he immediately stiffens. Taking the apple, he can feel the tight squeeze of another being behind his, slightly above him. He looks over his shoulder and comes face to,… breast with Yui. There she was, floating just above him, looking like she'd just won the lottery.

"Oh thank you Samuru! Oh, it's so cute, how tiny it is…" She lets go and spins happily, Samuru secretly wonders. _You would think a death god, goddess, whatever would be a little more, intimidating._

(Elsewhere)

There was an audible groan as the few nurses on duty turned to look at their patient who had previously been in a coma. As he looks around, he trys to process what had happened. The last thing he could remember, was watching as Light wrote down his name in that cursed book. A nurse walks over, and smiles, though she can believe it's been three years since L was nearly killed, but thank god the doctors had been able to keep him just stable enough to be in a coma. His death had been faked, to put it simply.

"How are you feeling?"

"Horrible, how should I be feeling? What happened?"

"Y-You were put into a coma, you were nearly killed by, Kira," She whispers the name, as if just saying were considered a taboo. "But thank heavens you were taken to the doctor fast enough that they could manage to at least put you into a stable coma. Your death was passed off as being legit and the doctors and mortician were sworn to secrecy. You were transported over here as soon as the doctors reported it would be acceptable." The nurse takes a chart off the end of the bed and as L looks around, he tries to figure out exactly where _here_ is.

"Where are we?" Looking at the nurse her face softens as she thinks of how depressing it is he doesn't recognize.

"L, it's nice to see you. I was beginning to think you would be stuck in that coma forever." A younger child steps into the room; his white dress shirt covering one of his hands as it hung by his side. The other hand was up by his face, twirling some of his wavy naturally white hair. His face was practically emotionless, but an almost invisible smile shaped his lips.

"…How long has it been?" L was stating to understand the state of how much had changed.

"…Three years. You've been here for two of them."

"Where is here?"

"You can't even remember where you spent a good portion of your life?" Nears face becomes vaguely confused but doesn't blame L considering it had been a while since he had been there, on top of the three years in the coma.

"Wait, you can't possibly mean-"

"L, you're at Whammy's"

(Elsewhere)

"I don't understand what I'm doing wrong, guys." Kai rests her head in the palm of her hand. She was talking to Onyx and Tara about her striking out with Samuru. The group was on three way phone chat and Kai could hear the gentle tinkling of a spoon hitting a porcelain mug. "Tara!"

"What! You know I sometimes need a sugar fix."

"What are you even making?"

"Coco, why, you want some?"

"Yes, actually."

"Too bad, can't give you any."

"Guys, can we get back to the point of this convo?"

"You mean Kai's awkward love life, sure why not?"

"I love you too Tara. I honestly don't know what the problem is, I've been so good to him, but he can't see I like him."

"You two have been friends for a long time, right?" Onyx rests back into the chair she sat in and poked at her keyboard.

"Well, yeah. Our moms knew each other, so we were hanging out before we were born, 'cause our moms were Prego around the same time." Kai yawns slightly, she hadn't gotten much rest recently, she'd been up often with a few disturbing dreams of something almost unexplainable.

"Well there's your problem!" Tara finishes her cup of coco. "You're still in the friend zone, that's a dangerous place for love to be."

"But, I don't wanna leave the friend zone, that's the only way I'm close to him." Kai sighs and continues looking through the scrap book of pictures her mother had made of her and Samuru.

"I've found there's thing that works occasionally." Onyx uses a sly voice and Tara laughs on the other end.

"Ah, sweet, sweet jealousy."

"I am NOT going to make Samuru jealous! He's not that kind of person." Kai looks at the most recent picture. It was Samuru and her during Halloween. The both of them dressed as the opposite gender, and Kai couldn't stop laughing at how ridiculous Samuru had looked with the blond wig in pigtails.

"At least he knows you exist, that's a plus." Tara trys to sound supportive.

"Yeah, I guess" Kai runs her finger along the edge of the picture and sighs to herself.

(Elsewhere)

"So, you want me to kill someone?" Samuru's voice sounded shaky as Yui stood behind him. He looked at the menacing notebook that sat on the desk in front of him, and as if it were taunting him, he opened it to the first lined page. Taking a pen out of the cup in the corner, he turns on the television and flips it to the world news channels. He finds a wanted fugitive being spoken of in America and decides that's good enough. He sets the pen to the paper, but it doesn't move.

"The police are losing him, but are hot on his trail! If not careful, he may become hysterical and take a hostage. Again, this man is wanted in multiple countries for murders and robberies."

Samuru bits his bottom lip so hard in nervousness, it starts to bleed. He moves his hand and writes.

Edmund Jackson: shot in leg and head

He dropped the pen and looked toward the TV. Yui smiled, it was done. Less than a minute later there was a breaking news broadcast.

"Update, Edmund Jackson has just been apprehended by police in a forest outside of Colorado. Once officers caught up to him, he had been shot in the leg and head by a police revolver and was killed instantly." The TV droned on, but Samuru just stared wide eyed at the note that sat in front of him, the proof was there. Yui set a hand on each of his shoulders, sliding them down his back, Samuru shivers.

"Welcome to the world of gods, …do it again." Almost involuntarily, Samuru picks up the pen and thinks of the criminal who he had helped put away. The man had raped at least thirteen different women, and Samuru's cousin was one of them. Samuru wrote his name with no hesitation. "How does it feel?" Leaning in to read over Samuru's shoulder, Yui smiles. Samuru nods his head and turns to her.

"Get your hands off me…"

"Oh. Don't move." Yui moves slowly as she raises an arm. Samuru stares at her with a confused look, but does as told. Yui whips her hand down, and hits Samuru's head.

"OW! What was that for!" Samuru holds his head and as Yui opens her hand, a large black bug sits there, still perfectly alive, but not moving. She opens the window and lets it fly away outside, watching it for a second. Samuru sits there and wonders about what all of that was. Yui turns back and smiles. The seductive woman figure that had been taunting Samuru's imagination earlier was now replaced with a child. Yui sits down in the dark blue beanbag chair in the corner and picked at the plate of fruit that sat on the nightstand. Samuru looked back to the desk, and picked up the death note. How long could he keep this up? Eventually someone would find out what was happening, right? Eventually he would have to pay for these actions. He was an honest guy, and… but there were so many people that just didn't deserve to live. There were so many people that were already on death row, and out of any other person, he had gotten the death note. He was being asked to help Yui create a world filled with few wrong doers, and he couldn't deny her that. He would help her, granted he was putting himself into a load of trouble. But Yui was like the, slightly off, goddess of power that was planning to help him. Who could deny that?

* * *

><p><strong><em>SO? Let me know what you think and if there's anything you suggest. ^w^ <em>**


End file.
